


Itadakimasu

by MissGillette



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10086032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Jesse enjoys a special night out, dining on the finest sashimi and sushi he's ever had. Dessert is the young man the food had been served on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Nyotaimori_ is the term you may or may not be familiar with, where sashimi/sushi are eaten off a naked woman. There's a term for this being done with a male too, which I love, and it's called _nantaimori_. Thank you, Japanese, for having a different word depending on the gender of the dinner ware, so to speak. Wrote this in one sitting, it's venting porn, enjoy. 
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

The feast spread out before him nearly takes Jesse’s breath away as he plops down in a chair. It distracts him from the mood lighting, the candles, even the velvety decor in this private room. The woman who had led him here departs without another word, leaving him to the glorious sight. Sashimi of the highest quality, sliced thin in a collage of pinks and whites, lies beside sushi rolled and cut perfectly. He’s happy to find avocado in the rolls rather than asparagus. The bitter green doesn’t settle with him well. Jesse scoots his chair in and swipes an already opened beer from beside his chopsticks and a cloth napkin. The brew settles his stomach, but adds a touch of heat to his already blushing face. Because despite the bountiful spread of fish and rice waiting for him to devour, the surface they’re served on is even better.

It’s chilly in the room to combat the young man’s natural body heat, lest he spoil Jesse’s expensive meal. Hands tied to the other end of the table, the rest of the young man is free, but motionless. Well, motionless except for his breathing, which is steady. For now. It must be steady as to not send the soy sauce Jesse will surely pour in the valleys of his abs spilling down his pale sides. Long, inky hair is tied at the base of his neck and left to spread around his head. The rest of his pale beauty stretches out, hairless and flawless. Even his feet are clean, although Jesse will have nothing to do with them. He stands to admire the rest of the meal waiting for him. The sashimi is laid out along the planes of the young man’s chest, following the generous curve of his breasts down to the muscles of his abdomen. The sushi follows, collecting around his navel and spilling over his thighs. It all leaves enough room for wasabi near his collarbones and the aforementioned space on his abs for sauce. Jesse rakes his gaze up the fit body to find a pink blush already spreading on his face. A blindfold covers his eyes, but his mouth is free as Jesse had requested. There will be no talking from the young man once the meal begins. Jesse only has to get one formality out of the way, being a softy at heart.

“Howdy,” he begins with a smirk. The young man doesn’t even jump at the sound of his voice. “I reckon you know what you’re in for, seen as how I’m not in the non-consensual business and all. And there’ll be no talking out of you after this, but I do have one request.”

Nothing. Good.

“My name is Jesse McCree, and it’s polite to give someone your name durin’ an introduction. So, I’d like your name, sweetheart.”

Thin lips press into a tight line. Jesse grins wider as he watches the young man’s fists tighten in their bindings. A sigh rips out of his long nose after a still moment.

“Hanzo,” he grinds out. His teeth are white and perfect behind his lips.

“Wonderful!” Jesse lets himself fall heavily back to his chair and picks up his chopsticks with barely a clatter. “With that outta the way, Hanzo, what is it y’all say over here…  _ Itadakimasu _ ?”

That gets the tiniest snort out of Hanzo, which cuts off into a grunt when Jesse splashes cold soy sauce in his navel. It’s Jesse’s turn to laugh, and he does so while arching up to see what will be his first choice. He isn’t actually sure about what all the sashimi is. He recognizes tuna and salmon, but there’s some white fish too that he can’t put a name to. Shrugging, Jesse swipes a bit of wasabi from Hanzo’s chest, mindful to not drop it on anything sensitive, and adds it to a thin slice of salmon. There’s plenty of ginger curled up on the bumps of Hanzo’s hipbones, and Jesse has to remind himself to eat it between the different kinds of fish. He hums through the first mouthful of fish and eyeballs the rest left below. Would it be rude to eat them all with his hands, to leave the chopsticks behind?

He throws caution to the wind and does so, letting his rough fingertips linger along the curve of a muscled breast as he snags more salmon. Jesse hums while smearing fresh wasabi along and down Hanzo’s defined collarbones. It’s so much better than the horseradish and green food dye back in America. It’s real, smoother and with a bite that creeps up. Hanzo jumps under his warm touch, caught between the contrast of his skin and the chilly salmon. It’s all tame, for now. Jesse won’t tease him or do anything truly awful yet. He’s still hungry. It’ll only be after he’s satisfied that the fun can begin. For now, it’s just fun to watch Hanzo jerk and try to keep his breathing calm. A gulp of beer between the salmon and tuna is all Jesse needs to keep calm.

The soft touches and quiet hums in appreciation of the food work Hanzo up slowly. He never shifts enough to disturb Jesse or the food, but his needy squirming doesn’t go unnoticed. Through Jesse’s messy picking and choosing of sashimi, he knocks a thin slice of tuna out of line and closer to a pert, pink nipple. Jesse hums and nudges it closer to the little nub, biting back a chuckle at Hanzo’s frantic squirming. He’s stopped breathing from his stomach, so his chest dips and rises instead. Jesse has cleared out much of the sashimi there, so he probably assumes it’s safer to move. Grinning to himself, Jesse leans forward to swipe some wasabi on his finger before reaching for the offending tuna. Unfortunately, some of the spicy root ends up on Hanzo’s nipple, and he writhes just a bit too hard at the sting. A sushi roll goes bouncing away from his thigh and lands somewhere on the floor.

“Darlin’, you’re spoilin’ my food,” Jesse scolds with a terrible grin no one can see. He leans up to let his hot breath ghost over where the wasabi is stuck to the poor nub. “Lemme help you with that.”

The host rush of Jesse’s tongue lapping away the wasabi combined with the chilly room knocks a groan out of Hanzo. The poor thing jerk hard again, sending another roll to the floor. Jesse hums around his bounty and catches the skin between his teeth. Hanzo’s whines turn high and desperate, and his chest caves in a bit to escape Jesse’s cruel teeth. Jesse flicks thin slices of ginger away from Hanzo’s hip so he can hold the young man down. Soy sauce splashes over his side and stains the tablecloth under him. Jesse just squeezes the nub of Hanzo’s hip in his hand, trying to urge him to stay still. With a final lick to clear any remaining wasabi, Jesse settles in his chair once more and wipes his chin of some drool that had escaped.

“Almost done sweetheart, don’t you worry, now.”

Hanzo strains a bit against the bindings holding his wrists above his head. Giving up is his only option, though, and he lies boneless on the table, waiting for Jesse to finish. Jesse aims to do so at his own pace. He tips a few mouthfuls of beer into his mouth before continuing, just enjoying the way Hanzo’s abused chest heaves as he sucks in air. The nipple he’d dropped wasabi on is red and irritated, puffier than its brother. Jesse keeps that in mind as he descends on the sushi Hanzo hadn’t cast to the floor in his needy squirming. Jesse sniffs hard to clear the tears sprung up in his eyes, but he can’t get real wasabi back home, so he smears it on everything. Plus, how can he not with this beautiful man panting and tensing below? Jesse casts a bored glance down between his legs to find not a single hair but a bit of interest stirring. The woman who had led him to this room left a squat bottle of sake beside his beer bottles. He waggles his thick eyebrows at it while putting one and one together. Jesse swipes the remaining sushi rolls from Hanzo’s trembling body and leaves them on the table cloth. His worn, rough palms slide up Hanzo’s bare outer thighs, pushing them tightly together.

“Stay like this, you hear?”

A tiny nod is all he gets, and Jesse hums in thanks for Hanzo’s silence. Keeping a hand on a thick thigh, Jesse snatches the sake bottle and thumbs the cork out of it. A sniff reveals exactly what he’d expected: bright alcohol scent that reminds him of ice and maybe nail polish remover. He doesn’t fancy sake himself, but when he’d learned of how to drink it in this situation… He couldn’t resist giving it a shot. He hums out of tune while pouring some in the valley between Hanzo’s breasts, watching with an unfurling smirk as the poor thing bites back a moan and tries to keep still. Done wasting a bit to warn Hanzo of what’s to come, Jesse stops the flow and moves the bottle to hover over the bare space above the root of his cock. Hanzo’s thighs tremble from pressing together so tightly for so long. Jesse shushes his whine while the first drips of sake splash on his flawless skin.

“Ah! Nnn, aha…”

“You’re all right,” Jesse coos to him as the little reservoir between Hanzo’s thighs and belly fills up with sake. “None of that squirmin’ now. I’m mighty thirsty.”

Sure that Hanzo will heed his warning, Jesse settles the bottle back with barely a sound. His rough palms find the taut muscles on the outside of Hanzo’s thighs, and he pets them up and down to help calm him. Jesse’s warm exhale dips into Hanzo’s navel as he sits up higher and higher, towering over the pretty man still shaking in his hands. The ties binding Hanzo’s hands squeak as he pulls against them, and it’s all music to Jesse’s ears. He hums when his lips meet the chilly, harsh pool of sake. A pitiful cry peals out of Hanzo’s open mouth when Jesse sucks down a mouthful of alcohol, draining the pool until his lips find skin. Jesse hums there and plants lingering kisses while chasing the last dregs of sake from Hanzo’s skin. His chest arches off the table when Jesse’s tongue grazes the root of his cock. Jesse repeats the motion and squeezes Hanzo’s thighs still caught in his hands. Done teasing, Jesse sits back with his fingers dug into the pale perfection of Hanzo’s thighs. He doesn’t even spare a hand to wipe his mouth.

“What a perfect meal that was.” Jesse sighs and rolls his shoulders to work a bit of tension out. He rises with his hands still holding Hanzo, giving the chair an extra kick to make sure it’s out of the way. “On to dessert, I guess.”

That doesn’t get him a chuckle like before. Instead, Hanzo strains harder against the bindings around his wrists and arches off the table again. He’s sticky from soy sauce and sake, shining in places from where fish had rested on his body for too long. Jesse runs his hands down the young man’s thighs to the backs of his knees. Cupping the tender flesh, he lifts Hanzo’s legs up until his feet rest flat on the table. They knock chopsticks and beer bottles to the floor, but nothing breaks so Jesse doesn’t stop. Before he climbs up on the table, Jesse makes quick work of his jeans and underwear. His plaid shirt he unbuttons, but doesn’t bother removing. Condoms and lube had been left for them, and Jesse grabs them up as he gets a leg up on the table. Hanzo shudders under him as their legs graze together. Once up on the table, Jesse finds it softer on his knees than he’d expected. Of course the table would be padded, if not just for Hanzo’s comfort. He chuckles at that while picking at the wrapper of a condom. Hanzo freezes at the sound, and Jesse stills his motions.

“Say the word, and this all stops. No shame in bowing out now.”

Hanzo makes a face at him and presses his lips together again. Snorting, Jesse reaches out and pinches his red nipple, enjoying the thump of Hanzo’s head crashing back to the table.

“‘S what I thought.”

With the condom open and just waiting for Jesse to roll it on, he turns his attention to Hanzo’s perfect body. He doesn’t mind the texture left behind from the fish, just rubs his hands up and down pale skin to give it some warmth. Even he, heavier set than Hanzo in the waist and hips, shivers now with some clothes missing. Jesse doesn’t stop his meaningless wandering up and down Hanzo’s body until there’s a pink flush to him. The body under his hands arches into his touch, chasing the roughness of his palms and the spread of his fingertips. Jesse’s sides shake with a laugh as he finally settles his hands back on Hanzo’s hips. With his thighs not held together, his erection springs free. It strains and blushes like the rest of him, foreskin already slipping back. Jesse gets a hand around him and shushes the soft whine that escapes. Hanzo has his bottom lip caught in his teeth, but still his noises find a way out.

“Don’t be shy.” Jesse grins as he thumbs clear beads of moisture around Hanzo’s cock, smothering the head in his palm before stroking back down. “I wanna hear you.”

It’s all the permission Hanzo needs to let his bitten lips fall open and for every desperate, needy moan to come tripping out his mouth. He can’t decide between arching his chest off the table or thrusting his hips to fuck Jesse’s hand. He’s a wiggling, panting mess, and Jesse can’t get enough. Hand still stroking and fondling Hanzo, Jesse strikes out with the other to gather the lube left for them. He smears some on his hand, even having to release Hanzo’s pretty cock for a moment to get it all set up. Desperate whines fill the room, only stopping when Jesse dives back to tease his prick once more. Jesse’s slippery fingers join in on the fun, rubbing circles around his rim. He’d been prepared for this earlier, but Jesse doesn’t need to know that. He might pick up on it when two fingers slip in like they’re nothing. The first stretch punches a low groan out of Hanzo’s chest, but Jesse catches him trying to bite his lip again. Jesse rips another sound out of him with a brutal press along his walls.

“I can’t hear you, Hanzo,” he sing-songs. “You’re gettin’ quiet on me.”

Another graze—pressing harder and harder, nudging his fingertips around sensitive nerves—has Hanzo’s gasp turning high-pitched and breathy. His hips can’t keep a rhythm with Jesse’s hand, and so they shake as Jesse fingers him instead. Jesse gets plenty of enjoyment at the way Hanzo’s chest arches and shakes above the table. His shoulders roll with the motion, trying to stay away from hunching up by his red ears. There’s a fine sheen of sweat along his pale skin, almost glittering in the low light. Jesse groans and pulls his fingers back, nearly at the edge just from watching this beautiful man submit. Jesse makes quick work of the condom and more lube. He settles in between Hanzo’s thighs, holding his legs open under the knee. The knuckles in Hanzo’s toes pop as he flexes them, knowing what’s next. A fluttery gasp slips past his lips as Jesse pushes forward, gliding in without friction to stop him.

“Just like that,” Jesse grunts as he jars Hanzo up the table, hips smacking into his ass. “Lemme hear you, darlin’.”

Hanzo’s voice rings in his ear with every thrust that bottoms out. He squeezes Jesse on the way out, desperate to keep him deep inside. Jesse lifts Hanzo’s legs higher and wipes sweat from his forehead on his sleeve. The room hasn’t warmed up any, but Hanzo squirming and crying on his dick is enough to make him hot under the collar. His thrusts nudge Hanzo higher and higher up the table, so Jesse lets his legs fall with a grunt. Hands again on his narrow hips, Jesse holds Hanzo down while thundering into him. The twinkling, pretty moans turn into perfectly timed “ahs” with every snap of Jesse’s body. Hanzo strains against the ties at his wrists, thrashing his head back and forth until his hair sticks to his face. Jesse slides a hand over his sweaty body to get at his cock. Hanzo loses the ability to cry out, and his mouth falls open silently as Jesse strokes him roughly.

Blinking through sweat, Jesse abandons his cock for a split second to rip up Hanzo’s blindfold. Glittering, bottomless eyes stare up at him, but they quickly roll back when Jesse gets his hand around him again. Jesse dives low and snags Hanzo’s bitten lips in a kiss, swallowing his yelp of surprise. Hanzo’s legs flinch up to hold him about his waist. His thin ankles lock at the small of Jesse’s back. Jesse grins against that pretty mouth when the air between their lips hitches. Hanzo almost bites him when his orgasm rolls through, but Jesse avoids it by leans up to watch him instead. There’s a sliver of those dark eyes peeking through his lids, and Hanzo stares at him with red cheeks and an open mouth. Jesse drags the last drops of come out of him before swooping back down and kissing Hanzo slow and gentle like. Hanzo allows it and lets his eyes fall shut.

“Almost there,” Jesse pants into his mouth. “Not much longer…”

Hanzo breathes something that might be words, and Jesse smothers him in another kiss to stop him. His thrusts turn sloppy now that Hanzo is spent and lying there to be used. The hand spattered in come rushes up tp pet at the smooth skin of Hanzo’s jaw. The pretty thing below him gathers enough energy to open his eyes, although they flutter a bit at first. Jesse gasps into his mouth as Hanzo blinks up at him. There’s no coyness there, just a lingering blush that spreads from his face up to his ears and down his throat. Hanzo shudders and pinches his eyes shut, turning his head away from Jesse’s soiled hand. Heal pools behind Jesse’s navel and everything draws up tight, warning Jesse of the final moment. He can’t even utter a curse when he comes, just lets his hips jerk out of time as he spills in the condom. His fingers and toes tingle at the end, and he has to still inside Hanzo when the friction becomes too much. Jesse hunches over Hanzo’s still body, trying not to smother him or touch him more than necessary.

Groaning, Jesse gets a hand around the base of the condom as he pulls out, making sure it can’t slip off and get anything on Hanzo. He sits up, allowing cool air to pool over the young man below him. Hanzo’s shivering doesn’t escape Jesse’s notice. Condom tied and out of the way, Jesse brings his clean hand back to rub warmth into Hanzo’s skin again. The friendly touch gets a little whine out of Hanzo, but Jesse doesn’t take that as a sign to stop. His back and thighs ache, but he doesn’t want to see the poor man shiver. Jesse shifts between Hanzo’s thighs to try and work some feeling back into his legs. Kneeling on the table, padded or no, has cut off some blood flow. Static tingles up and down his legs, and Jesse sighs as his hand comes to a rest in the center of Hanzo’s shivering chest.

“Lemme get off you n I’ll untie your hands, let you sit up—”

“That is not allowed,” Hanzo grunts with his eyes peering at Jesse through the dim light in the room. “You shouldn’t have spoken to me at all, either.”

Sheepish, Jesse rubs a hand on the back of his neck.

“Couldn’t help it, pretty thing like you. No way I could keep quiet this whole time.”

Hanzo scoffs at him and turns his head away, tight lipped again. Groaning to the ceiling, Jesse scoots off the table and barely stumbles when his feet hit the ground. It’s slow work to pull his underwear, jeans, and boots back on. Hanzo lies frozen and stony on the table, still not looking at him and still silent. Humming, Jesse buttons his shirt and reclaims his hat from the back of another chair. He steps around the table, dragging a hand up Hanzo’s shivering body as he goes. There’s a scowl wavering on that handsome face, and Jesse spares a few seconds tracing a dimple in Hanzo’s cheek. He’s too busy trying to memorize that face when the woman who’d escorted him here opens the door, gesturing for him to leave. Jesse’s fingers stumble over Hanzo’s bitten lips as he steps away for true this time. He tips his hat to the silent man and doesn’t look back as he leaves.


End file.
